This invention relates to a sanitary unit and particularly to a sanitary unit having an automatic cleaning cycle. Such a unit may be installed in a public or semi-public situation and the cleaning cycle may be performed automatically when the user leaves the unit. The usage of the unit may be charged and the unit may form an autonomous construction which may be installed even in an unprotected location, such as a road-side pavement or public place. The unit may comprise a lockable enclosure comprising a partition defining two zones: a usage zone into which the user penetrates and whose access may be controlled by a coin-operated door and a maintenance zone which is inaccessible to the user.
A bowl or pan is disposed in juxtaposition to the partition and is mounted fo rotation about a horizontal axis parallel to the partition so as to pivot between a utilization position in which the bowl is substantially horizontal against the partition and a cleaning position in which the bowl is tipped vertically in an opening in the partition so as to be directed towards the maintenance zone, which contains the cleaning devices.